Currently, the general public watches a great deal of video files; videos are watched on desktop computers, laptop computers and on mobile telephones, etc. The videos may be entertaining, instructional, or other, and the viewer may typically use an interface at the bottom of the video to stop and start the video, fast forward, jump to the end, adjust the volume, view elapsed time, etc. There is also a progress bar that shows how much of the video has played and may include the elapsed time, a chapter number, a still image or other to help the viewer understand where in the video he or she is watching or help the viewer jump to another portion of the video.
A chapter file is typically a computer file used in conjunction with the video file that contains relevant information for display near the progress bar such as the chapter numbers of a video, page numbers, etc. The chapter file is typically used in conjunction with still images from the video (in the form of a sprite) in order to display information to the viewer when the viewer hovers a cursor (or other input) over a location on the progress bar. The chapter file, though, can be time consuming to create and typically involves a post-production process in which someone needs to manually create the file to include timestamps, chapter numbers, page numbers, etc. In certain scenarios it is desirable to film a video once and not have to spend time and money in a manual post-production process; unfortunately, being required to manually create a chapter file post production is not helpful. Manual post-production is very time consuming, especially at scale.
De Assuncao, U.S. Pat. No. 9,697,562, discloses using a camera to capture images of what a reader is reading, and then using OCR on those images to identify the book and the reader's location in the book. If the reader is near an “anchor point” then a request is sent for IT resources so the reader can perform a practical exercise. Apokatanidis, U.S. publication No. 2018/0197430, discloses use of OCR on printed material to produce text, and then using NLP to identify key concepts. Videos are uploaded, but only the audio is processed; there is no discussion of what happens to the video. Patel, U.S. Pat. No. 9,164,590, simply shows different video cameras that film a teacher, blackboard, notes, etc., and then synchronize everything.
Accordingly, techniques and systems are desired to assist with creating a chapter file for use in a video player that overcomes the above disadvantages.